There are many instances in today's commerce when it is necessary to immediately detect leakages in tanks which contain materials such as underground gasoline tanks or any other tank containing liquid which are in locations that are not readily accessible or visible. Also it is frequently necessary even though the tanks may be readily available, to detect leakage immediately and energize various systems to prevent fire and other hazards.